Sailor Moon D: The Digimon Saga
by Sailor Star Orca aka Kat V
Summary: "Negamon's New Plan" Just how important is the Starseed of a Digidestined? Read to find out. There's a little swearing in this one, so you've been warned.
1. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon D: The Digimon Saga: ep- 9 "Negamon's New Plan"  
  
Negamon ignored the departure of Chronos. "Mauvaismon! Destroy them!" she ordered.  
  
The Digimon grunted. "Yes Empress." He wasted no time. "GIGA BLADE!"   
  
SuperOrcamon reacted quickly. "STELLAR WIND!" She opened her mouth & a wide navy blue wave shot out, dotted with silver stars. It stopped Mauvasimon's attack & pushed the evil Digimon back into the Onyxmon. She chuckled to herself. "Now that's cool." She turned to Zudomon. "Let's see YOU do that!"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Chibi-Pluto. "Behind you!"   
  
Mauvaismon was still going. "POSION PINCH!" The red bombs scattered around Senshi & Digimon, forcing Kabuterimon, Togemon, WarGreymon & Angewomon to de-digivolve back to their Rookie froms. He then let lose a second wave, almost ripping off Angemon's wing & missing Sailor Mars. SuperOrcamon tried to move everyone back.   
  
MetalGarurumon ran in from behind Mauvaismon. "ICE WOLF CLAW!" The beam of ice hit Mauvasimon in the back, who crumbled away to nothing.   
  
Negamon swore. Sailor Moon & her remaining Senshi were advancing on Jedite. "Fall back!" Megamon ordered, & the Onyxmon began retreating. As they vanished into the sun, Negamon's snake lashed out & cut Genni's ropes, causing the old man to fall to the ground. Then the evil Digimon vanished back into the sun. And all was quiet again.   
  
Quickly, the Digidestined gathered around Genni. "He's hurt bad." said Joe, trying to sound serious. "But he's still alive."   
  
"Let me." said Sailor Moon. She opened her brooch, & the light of the Imperium Silver Crystal began healing the old man.   
  
"Wow!" said TK. "That's a miracle!" Sailor Moon just smiled.   
  
Genni slowly began to sit up. "Be careful!" said Joe and Mercury at the same time.   
  
"Are you okay?" asked Mimi.   
  
"I'll be fine." said Genni. "But we've got a situation."  
  
"I say we get out of here first." said Gomamon.   
  
  
  
Chibi-Moon and Saturn gazed out a window in Mamoru's apartment. Jupiter and Venus were making some tea & cocoa, to calm some nerves. Uranus & Neptune sat by themselves. Tuxedo Mask sat in a chair with his arms crossed, deep in thought. Luna, Artemis & Diana were laying in the sun. It was very quiet in the room until there was a bright light. Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Chibi-Pluto & Digidestined with their Digimon all tumbled into the room.   
  
"Guess who digivolved to Mega!" shouted Zooeymon. "And who's a Super Senshi now!"   
  
"The Queen of England," grumbled Gomamon.   
  
"No! Me and Aqua!" She replied happily. "Isn't that cool?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask quickly went to Sailor Moon. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
She nodded shakily. "Yes. Negamon & her troops have retreated for now."  
  
"But we're not out of the woods yet." said Genni.   
  
Chibi-Pluto nodded. "I need to check on my mom."   
  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "It's too dangerous."   
  
"I have to." said Zenrei firmly. "I need to make sure she's okay."  
  
"I know you're worried and I am, too." said Sailor Moon. "But we can't risk running into Negamon again. Or Jedite..."  
  
"Usagi please!" insisted Chibi-Pluto. "I'll come right back, I promise!"   
  
Zooeymon shook her head. She knew what was coming.   
  
Sailor Moon was literally shaking. "Aqua! I am the leader of the Senshi in case you have forgotten & I say I don't want you to go! We can't risk losing you because Zooeymon needs you to Digi-whatever & if she can't do that then we lose! Besides, Chronos said she was okay."   
  
Sailor Saturn clutched Pluto's small key. "She should be. We'd know if she wasn't."   
  
Chibi-Pluto stared at Sailor Moon for a moment. The other Senshi looked at each other. They all knew not to intervene in the fight. The Digidestined watched, confused. Mamoru was in the middle of it all. Zooeymon closed her eyes.   
Chibi-Pluto finally sat down on the couch. She turned to Genni. "What's going on?"   
  
Everyone began to calm down. Genni began to explain. "When Negamon captured me, she began probing my memories. She used the information she found about the Digidestined, then compared it with her information on the Sailor Senshi. Her Crystal feeds on energy. Mostly just the energy from our Digimon digivolving. Of course, we can't stop digivolving or else we'll never beat her. But she wasted most of the Crystal's power getting back here on Earth. So she needs another source of power. And she's found one even stronger."  
  
"What is it?" asked Joe, sitting next to Chibi-Pluto.   
  
"Starseeds." replied Genni.  
  
"Starseeds?" asked Sora. "What are those?"   
  
"Starseeds," explained Neptune. "Are in all people; you, me, anyone. Our present enemy, Galaxia, is also stealing them. Apparently Negamon has found a use for them as well."   
  
Genni nodded in agreement. "That's right. I don't know how she found out, but she knows the Starseeds of a Senshi are special. And so are those of a Digidestined. I don't know why, but the are. They give off a large amount of power. That's what Negamon wants. She needs the Poison Crystal to take over both Worlds, and the Crystal needs energy. Apparently, after Sailor Moon's battle with the Doom Phantom, only a small shard of the Crystal remained. Noirmon, who was working for Negamon, had time travel ability and was able to salvage the Crystal."   
  
"Which could have started the whole Time disruption." concluded Chibi-Pluto.   
  
The kids looked at each other. It seemed that the matter of Time was over their heads. Jupiter sipped her tea quietly. Then Kari broke the silence & asked, "Um...what happens when you lose your Starseed?"  
  
"You die." said Uranus coldly. Kari gasped. Mimi's eyes went wide. They gazed at the Magnificent Soldier as she stood with her back against the wall. "You can't live without your Starseed." she said. Gatomon stared at Uranus, unable to believe how harsh the girl could be.  
  
"You literally fade away." added Mars softly. Sora stared at the other girl. TK clung to the arm of his brother. Mars and Uranus' words seem to echo in the silence.   
There was a silence in the room. Sailor Moon leaned on Tuxedo Mask's shoulder. Sailor Venus offered some cocoa to the TK & Kari. But knowing that you could die was nothing that could be comforted. Chibi-Pluto knew this very well. And she could feel that Joe knew this, too. And that was a comfort by itself...  
  
  
Sailor Pluto groaned, trying to ignore an intense pain her in head. Negamon & her troops burst through the Door of Time; Pluto had been knocked out by Mauvaismon. She reached for her Time Staff, using it like a crutch to help her stand. She slowly pulled out her communicator & attempted to reach her daughter.  
She didn't have to wait long. Zenrei's face appeared on the small screen, clearly showing how relieved she was to see her mother alive. "Mom!" she said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded slowly. "Yes. Are you on Earth?"  
  
"Yeah...Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't want you to stay there. When Time is repaired, I don't know what may happen to you." explained Pluto.   
  
Zenrei nodded. "Mom, guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chronos made me a Super Senshi."  
  
Pluto smiled. "That's great! I knew he was up to something." Pluto paused for a moment. "Please come to the Fourth Dimension. Love you..."  
  
Her daughter smiled. "Love you, too."   
  
  
  
"Has anyone noticed we've been traveling a lot lately?" asked Tai. He & the others were walking into the Hall of Planets, having just visited Pluto at the Door of Time.  
  
"That's actually a good thing." said Izzy. "Negamon won't be able to keep a positive lock on us." he paused. "Or our Starseeds."  
  
"But she may also know that we need to hide in the Fourth Dimension while Sailor Pluto repairs Time." added Sailor Mercury. She turned to Zenrei and asked. "Do you know where we could hide if we are attacked?"  
  
The Emotional Warrior put Zooeymon on her shoulder. "Well, the Doors to Mars, Earth, the Moon and Pluto are still okay. Hopefully we can get through those safely. Maybe Saturn, too."   
  
"That's it?" asked Zooeymon. "No secret hideout in the mountains or something?"  
  
Zenrei shrugged awkwardly. "What? Sorry!" she said. "The Fourth Dimension has its limits, you know. Or lack of them..."  
  
"Do you mean we could hide on the Moon?" asked Sora.   
  
"If we had to."   
  
"Well I'd rather fight them face to face." said Jupiter, ramming her hand in her fist.   
  
Tentomon stopped flying. "It looks like you may get your wish!" Overhead, a dark portal was opening up. Negamon, Jedite and the Onyxmon were flying through.   
  
"Zooeymon digivolve to...Porpoisemon" The Digimon watched the digital demon draw closer. "Who am I kidding? We can't fight here!"  
  
"Let's get to Mars!" said Chibi-Moon. "It's the closest one!"   
  
Sailor Moon bit her lip. "Chibi-Usa! You, Mamoru, Minako, Ami and Hotaru get to Setsuna & tell her what's happening." She paused. "Do whatever it takes!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask nodded. He lead the other Senshi to the Lampost.   
  
Matt turned to Saturn before she left. "Will you be okay?"  
  
The Senshi smiled. "I will," she replied. Then she went with the others.   
  
"Sailor Mars!" shouted Zenrei as the remaining Senshi and Digidestined ran from Negamon. "Your turn! Go for it!"  
  
Mars nodded. She took out one of her scrolls and threw it towards the lock of her Door. The scroll, while in mid-air, burst into flame & snaked into the lock. The Door opened, revealing a bright path of smoke with fire on the edges. Matt and Tai ushered their siblings along, while Sailor Mars lead the group. Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Porpoisemon worked with Sailors Jupiter, Neptune & Uranus to keep the Onyxmon back.  
  
Of all the Digidestined, Izzy was thrilled to be on Mars. There seemed to be some kind of insivisble life-support; no need for spacesuits. The sky was a dull, yet bright orange. Every footstep kicked up red dirt. There was only a small breeze.   
  
"Wow," muttered Tai. "I've never been on a planet before. Well, besides Earth."  
  
"Do you think Negamon will find us here?" asked Patamon.   
  
"I hope not." said Sailor Moon quietly.   
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Gomamon.   
  
"Surrender to me and let fate take its course!" Negamon appeared in the sky again, with her army of evil Digimon...and Jedite. A sinister smile grew on Negamon's blood red lips. "You can't hide from me."  
  
"Porpoisemon digivolve to...Delphinmon"  
"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon"  
"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon"  
  
"How does she keep finding us?" asked Mimi.   
  
"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon"  
"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon"  
"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon"  
  
"She must be tracking us somehow!" said Izzy. Then it hit him. "Our Starseeds! She must be able to track them somehow!"  
  
The Black Poison Crystal absorbed the digivolving energy. Negamon gave an evil chuckle. "You are such an intelligent boy," she muttered. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"  
  
"Nothing gets past Izzy!" said Tentomon proudly. He prepared to digivolve to Kabuterimon.  
  
"This will!!" replied Negamon. She raised her arm that was decorated with her chain & the Black Poison Crystal. Then, her fist shot out instantaneously right to Izzy. He had no time to react. Mimi screamed. Negamon's fist, charged with Black Poison energy passed right through Izzy & came out his back. The fist opened, & revealing a small, glittering crystal, then snapped back to Negamon. Izzy wobbled a bit on his feet, then fell backwards toward Tentomon and Mimi. He vanished into thin air a few moments later. Only his computer, Digivice, tag & crest remained.  
  
Negamon laughed insanely, admiring the Starseed she had just taken. The Digidestined gathered around. Mimi began sobbing, staring at where Izzy had just been. Sailor Uranus' words echoed in her mind: *You die* Did that mean that Izzy was really dead? Was he gone forever?  
  
Tai clenched his fist in anger. "What did you do?!" he demanded.   
  
Negamon shook her head. "You are so blind. As you can see, I took a Starseed." Izzy's Starseed began circling the Black Posion Crystal, like a moon would orbit a planet. "Really, it's not a complicated matter."  
  
"You can't take someone's life like that!" said Sailor Moon. She grabbed the Eternal Tial. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"   
  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!"  
"SOLAR TAIL SLAP!"   
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
"METEOR WING!"   
  
The Senshi followed: "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"   
  
Sailor Chibi-Pluto removed the star shape that held the Spirit Crystal from her staff. "My friends are my greatest gift & I won't let you go unpunished for this." She said, & glanced briefly at Tentomon & the others, all still in shock over losing Izzy. Chibi-Pluto held out the Spirit Crystal. "SILVER PASSION TORNADO!" A huge, swirling silver wind shot from the Crystal and joined with the other powers.   
  
The massive barage of attacks knocked Negamon back, but it did not release Izzy's Starseed or even crack the Poison Crystal. Negamon quickly recovered. "You children are pathetic." she said. "With the added energy of a Starseed, especially the Starseed of Knowledge, I cannot be so easily elimanted. VENOMOUS NIGHT!"   
  
Everyone scattered, avoiding Negamon's blow. Joe tried to catch his breath. "We have...to try something..." he panted.   
  
"I'm open to suggestions." muttered Angemon.   
  
Jedite raised his arm. "Onyxmon, attack!"   
They did. They swarmed like locusts among the Senshi and Digidestined.   
  
"MARS FIRE...IGNITE!"  
"Togemon digivolve to...Lillymon"  
"Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon"  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
"SOLAR TAIL SLAP!" The wave of attacks began carving small paths through the Onyxmon. But as a few went down, more filled the places.   
  
Zenrei & Joe hid behind a large rock. Zenrei couldn't focus on the fight. She could feel the sadness coming from her friends; the sadness the came when they realized the Izzy was dead. That his Starseed was just another tool for Negamon. "Joe," she asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "I'm hanging in there."   
  
"That's good." She flinched as an explosion went off nearby. "Cause I'm not..."  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"WING BLADE!"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!"  
  
"We can do this!" said Joe, trying to sound confident. "I just don't know how."  
  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"   
"HAND OF FATE!" Another wave of Onyxmon were knocked away.  
  
Uranus tackled Neptune, missing Negamon's Starseed-stealing hand. "Are you okay?" Uranus asked her partner. The teal-haired Senshi nodded. Then Jedite attacked them, his foggy energy blasts & crystal spears making huge craters when he missed.  
Garudamon and Angewomon attempted to fly overhead & get the drop on Negamon, but they were blasted by Negamon's Venomous Night. Ikkakumon, Mars and Neptune were attacked by Jedite. The resurrected Negaverse General then turned to knock Uranus' Space Sword from her hand.   
  
"We need the others!" muttered Sailor Moon. her left wing was clipped by a stray flaming ring from Mars' Celestial Fire. She didn't even bother to yell at Rei for it.   
  
Negamon's hand flew out again, this time at Sailor Jupiter. The Senshi of Protection managed to react: "SUPREME THUNDER!" The green lightning collided with the black energy & began to slow down Negamon's fist. Negamon pushed farther, but Jupiter held her ground.   
  
"Makoto!" shouted Sailor Moon. "Get out of the way!"   
  
It was too late. Negamon's fist passed through Sailor Jupiter, then came out her back, revealing the Starseed. The hand snapped back to its owner.  
Jupiter fell to her knees for a moment, as Sailor Moon ran to her fallen friend. She went on her knees to hold the dying Senshi, but Jupiter had already begun to fade away. Soon she was gone. Sailor Moon groped the air numbly, in shock.   
  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
"SILVER PASSION TORANDO!"   
Sailor Mars helped Sailor Moon stand. "Come on," said the Fire Senshi. "Let's move." She helped Sailor Moon walk.   
"HARPOON TORPEDO!"  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM...SMASH!"  
  
"Makoto," sobbed Sailor Moon. "Oh my God...Rei...Makoto's dead!"   
  
"Everyone fall back!" shouted Tai. He and Agumon were leading the others to a nearby cave. "Let's go, now!"   
  
The Onyxmon stopped their advances. They watched Negamon with awe as she placed Jupiter's Starseed in orbit with Izzy's. The Black Poison Crystal's size increased. Negamon's three eyes glittered as the Crystal's power grew. Jedite chuckled. "The Senshi were always fools..." he muttered. "Shall we destroy the rest of them?"  
  
Negamon watched the Digidestined and Senshi run to a cave in the horizon. "No, not now." she said coldly. "Let them grieve for their losses now. It will the be the last thing they will ever feel again."   
  
  
  
"Damn it!" Uranus slammed her fist against the cave, near the entrance. The Digidestined were hiding farther back in the cave. Kari and Mimi could be heard sobbing. "We can't just sit here, we should be fighting!" said Uranus.   
  
Sailor Moon was crying. "We can't." she said. "We can't lose anyone else." She buried her head in her hands. "Makoto, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Matt. "Even if we sent WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon & SuperOrcamon out there it wouldn't do any good. We need Izzy to fufill that prophecy. Not to mention that he was actually figuring that thing out..."  
  
"Then how are we supposed to get him and Jupiter back?" asked Neptune.   
  
Sora looked at the group with sadness in her eyes. They had never really faced the death of one of their own before. And here it was. She looked at Tai, who seemed to be staring into space. He even ignored Agumon.  
Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She went over to Tai & asked, "How are you doing?"  
  
Tai looked up. "Oh...fine." he said quietly.   
  
Sora sat down next to him. "It's a shock huh?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She paused. "I think we can handle it."  
  
Tai looked up at her. "Really?"  
  
"I don't see why not. We've beaten the Dark Masters."  
  
Tai attempted a chuckle. "Yeah & Myotismon, Etemon and Devimon." He began to smile. "You're right Sora, we can handle this. Thanks."  
  
Sora smiled. She liked it when Tai wasn't so down.  
  
Zenrei was trying not cry, but the white gloves of her fuku were already stained with her tears. She was trying to be strong for the others. But Makoto and Izzy were gone. Her sadness was only increased by the grief her friends felt. As an empath, she felt it all.  
  
Joe sat next to her quietly. Finally, she took a deep, calming breath & said, "Joe,"  
  
He looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Will you do me one favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't let yourself get killed, too. I don't want to lose you."   
  
Joe nodded slowly. Across the cave, Porpoisemon and Gomamon chuckled to each other. "I think it's finally working!" said Porpoisemon.   
  
"Bad timing, though." replied Gomamon.  
  
"Someone's coming," declared Uranus. The Digimon headed for the entrance of the cave. There was a swirl of black wisping near the entrance.  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!"  
"BLUE BLASTER!"  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!"  
"FLYING STARDUST!"   
"POISON IVY!"  
  
"Wait!" said Kari. "That's Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
The Digimon stopped their attack. Sure enough, a shaken Tuxedo Mask carefully peered inside the cave. "Is this what I get for not knocking?" he asked. Sailor Venus was behind him.  
  
"Mamoru!" declared Sailor Moon. She embraced him. "It's awful!" she sobbed. "They killed Makoto! Oh Mamoru she's dead!" She looked at Venus. "Oh my...Minako! She's gone!"  
  
"Calm down." whispered Tuxedo Mask. "Everything will be all right. I just came to tell you that Sailor Pluto knows what's going on now. She and the others are standing by."  
  
"Izzy's dead, too." said Tai, trying not to show the pain in his voice. "Just like Sailor Jupiter. Negamon took their Starseeds."  
  
"Izzy isn't dead." declared a voice. Tentomon was huddled in a corner, deep in the shadows. "I'd know if Izzy was dead & he's not dead." said the bug-like Digimon. "Maybe...it's the way Negamon takes Starseeds; it keeps part of you alive."   
  
"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"He could be right..." muttered Venus. "I mean, maybe that's what helps the Poison Crystal harness the energy."   
  
"In any case," said Zenrei. "We can't sit here & wait to be destroyed."   
  
"If we go out there, we'll get killed!" said Sailor Moon. "We can't do that!"  
  
"We have no choice! Maybe there's a way to free the Starseeds. Like Tentomon said, they may not be entirely dead. Besides, the entire world is counting on us."  
  
"Aqua's right!" declared Mars. "Let's go out there & try to free our friends!"   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon D: The Digimon Saga: ep- 10 "A Turn for the Worst"  
  
A/N: The name of Neptune's Palace from Silver Millenium (Coral Palace) is just a name I made up. I don't know the real name.  
  
  
  
Negamon would have laughed. The Digidestined and their Digimon marched across the red plains of Mars, clearly ready for another confrontation.   
  
"They don't know when to give up, do they?" asked Jedite.   
  
"Apparently not." replied Negamon. "Jedite, take half of the Onyxmon & use them to distract the Digimon. I will then take the remaining & attack the Senshi. This will end now."  
  
All the Digimon digivolved to the Ultamite level except for Angemon; Tentomon couldn't digivolve without Izzy, so he was out. The plan was to take out all the Onyxmon first before they had a chance to recover, so that Negamon's defense would be weak enough & allow Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask to free the Starseeds.   
  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"  
"GIGA BLASTER!"  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM...SMASH!"  
"MARS FIRE...IGNITE!"  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
"WING BLADE!" The barrage of attacks knocked out a wall of Onyxmon, but many more were gathering and advancing on the Senshi and Digidestined.  
  
Jedite led the Onyxmon. "CRYSTAL SPEARS!" His attack scattered the Digidestined. The Onyxmon swelled around MetalGreymon, Garudamon, WereGarurumon Zudomon and Orcamon. Sailor Uranus sliced few a through them with the Space Sword.   
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRLCE!"  
"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon circled overhead, taking out patches of the Onyxmon.   
"GOLDEN COMET!"  
"SILVER PASSION TORNADO!" Sailor Chibi-Pluto turned to Tuxedo Mask. "Head for the Crystal! We'll cover you!"   
Tuxedo Mask nodded. He & Sailor Moon quickly began running through the army of Onyxmon. Chibi-Pluto signaled to Angewomon that they were en route.   
  
"Onyxom, stop them!" ordred Jedite. "CRYSTAL SPEARS!"  
  
Angewomon nodded to Chibi-Pluto & gestured to Garudamon and Lillymon.  
"CELSTIAL ARROW!"  
"WING BLADE!  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
The remaining Senshi attacked Negamon as well. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"VENUS LOVE & BEAUTY SHOCK!"   
  
Negamon grinned. "Here's a new trick for you all: POISON VENOM!" The Black Poison Crystal emitted spinning beams at everyone, knocking out Sailors Neptune and Mars, & wounding Lillymon and Garudamon, who di-digivolved back to Palmon and Biyomon.   
  
Sailor Venus, who was fighting with Chibi-Pluto and Orcamon, bit her lip. "This doesn't look good." she said. She ducked to avoid Negamon's spinning beams. Near her, Mimi squealed in fear. Tai & Sora covered their heads. The two were hiding behind MetalGreymon. Matt, TK & Kari were with WereGarurumon, Angemon and Angewomon. The area was filled with nothing but the sound of explosions & screams of pain.   
  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"  
"SILVER PASSION TORNADO!"  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
"GIGA BLASTER!"  
  
"CRYSTAL SPEARS!"  
"POISON VENOM!"  
  
  
  
{At the Lampost...}   
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon sighed. She hated just standing by while her friends and family were fighting. She wanted to be with them and protect them. Nearby was Sailor Saturn, who seemed distant, staring into space. Sailor Mercury was working at her computer silently. There was a thick, dark garnet cloud near the Door of Time; Chibi-Moon could only guess that it was Sailor Pluto trying to repair Time.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Chibi-Moon. "Are we going to go there and help or sit here waiting for the bad news?"  
  
Sailor Mercury looked up sadly from her seat on a piece of marble that broke away from the Door to Mercury. "I'm sorry, Chibi-Usa, but we need to stay here until Usagi & the others need us. But you do have a point..." The blue haired girl closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of a solution before it was too late.   
  
  
{Back on Mars...}  
  
  
Sailor Moon felt the blast from Negamon's Poison Venom. It struck her brooch & threw her aside like a rag doll. She soared through the air until she was stopped by hitting Orcamon's flank. Sailor Chibi-Pluto stood near her leader.  
  
"Usagi!" screamed Tuxedo Mask as he was overcome by the Onyxmon.   
  
Sailor Neptune was on her knees, trying to use the Deep Aqua Mirror. "We shouldn't have attacked so soon." She whispered.   
  
Sailor Mars flung scrolls left & right, trying to immoblize the Onyxmon.  
Jedite only laughed, dodging her attempts. "You fools! I don't see why you try. CRYSTAL SPEARS!" He attacked, missing Angemon and Angewomon.   
  
"GIGA BLASTER!"  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
"GOLDEN COMET!"  
"SILVER PASSION TORNADO!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRLCE!"  
"HAND OF FATE!"   
  
"I don't like the way this fight is going." muttered Zudomon. "VULCAN'S HAMMER!"   
  
"CRYSTAL SPEARS!" Jedite attacked MetalGreymon and Angewomon.  
  
"We don't have a choice!" replied WereGarurumon. He swatted aside a few Onyxmon.  
  
Negamon sat back looking over her victims. "So who else is read to contribute to the power of poison? Let's try..." she said, her gaze resting near MetalGreymon. "You!" Her hand shot out like lightning, going through MetalGreymon & hitting Sora. The girl screamed as Negamon's fist opened from Sora's back & revealed the captured Starseed. Negamon's hand then snapped back to its owner, who admired her prize.   
  
Sora fell backward, as if she had fainted, into Tai's arms. "Sora!" he screamed.   
  
"Sora no!" shouted TK from Angemon's protective wing. His eyes were wet with tears.  
  
Sora looked up at Tai and reached for his hand, but she had already begun to fade away. "Tai..." she whispered. "I'm..." Tai's hand passed through hers until she was gone, her her Digivice, tag & crest remained.   
  
Chibi-Pluto shook her head in denial & frustration. Now Sora was gone. Dead--just like Izzy and Makoto. "No! Not anymore!" Near her, Sailor Moon struggled to regain consciousness.   
  
Tai clenched his fists. "Sora!" he screamed in pain and anger. "No! Not Sora!" MetalGreymon picked him up with one claw & began carrying the screaming boy away. Nearby, Mimi was crying again. Biyomon was crying too, for she had just lost her best friend.  
  
"WOLF CLAW!"  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE...SURROUND!"  
"VENUS LOVE & BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
  
"Fall back!" shouted Matt. "We have to retreat!" WereGarurumon was carrying TK & Kari away, followed by Angemon, Mimi, Palmon, Venus, Angewomon and Uranus. Tuxedo Mask was limping away with Joe, Zudomon, Biyomon, Mars and Neptune.   
  
"No!" shouted Negamon. "You won't go anywhere until I get what I want: the Starseed of Princess Serenity!" Negamon's hand shot out for Sailor Moon, who was finally awake.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" shouted Uranus.   
  
Sailor Moon stared helpless in fear at the hand that would take her life away, until she was pushed away suddenly. She looked up & saw Sailor Chibi-Pluto with Negamon's open fist sticking out of her back with her Starseed.   
  
"Aqua!" yelled Joe from Zudomon's back. Tuxedo Mask's jaw fell open. TK stared in horror.   
  
Negamon's hand returned, & Sailor Chibi-Pluto collasped into Sailor Moon's lap. her aqua-colored eyes were glazed over, staring blankly at nothing. "Princess...Serenity..." she whispered. "Don't worry...any more..." The Senshi faded away; the Planet Staff & her Digivice, tag & crest was left behind.   
  
Sailor Moon gazed at her hands. "Aqua..." she whispered.   
  
Negamon set Zenrei's Starseed in orbit with Izzy, Makoto and Sora's. The Black Poison Crystal grew even larger, to the point where Matt wondered how Negamon could hold it.   
Orcamon roared in anger. The Digimon thrashed her tail, knocking away Onyxmon; narrowly hitting a dazed & confused Sailor Moon. Angewomon hovered to the fallen Moon Princess.  
  
"CRYSTAL SPEARS!"   
"NEBULA SHEILD!" Orcamon blocked Jedite's attack, knocking it back at him. Her long horn began to charge up. "GOLDEN COMET!" The massive glowing rock flew to Jedite, knocking him aside. He laid on the red dirt, knocked out cold. Orcamon advanced on him. She lined up the sharp point of her horn with Jedite's chest. "There will be no more death..." whispered Orcamon, a single tear flowing down the side of her head. She gazed coldly at the man before her.  
  
"HEAVEN'S CHARGE!" Angewomon's pink arc struck both Orcamon and Jedite. The Negaverse General screamed as he turned into a block of crystal & vanished. Angewomon's attack had restored him to the Eternal Sleep the Queen Beryl had placed him in.   
  
Negamon took a step back. "You may have won this round, but I won't be stopped by the likes of you." She flapped her wings & flew into the sun, followed by the Onyxmon. The lands of Mars were quiet...for a moment.  
  
Orcamon shook her head. She had not been harmed by Angewowmon's attack. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked Angewomon.   
  
"We don't kill like that," replied the Angel Digimon.   
  
"They've murdered our friends!" replied Orcamon. "They murdered MY only friend!"   
  
"Stop it," whispered Sailor Moon. "Just stop."   
  
Orcamon gazed at the Senshi leader, then gave up, allowing herself to de-digivolve back to Porpoisemon. She looked at everyone sadly. Kari, TK, Biyomon and Mimi were crying. Tentomon was keeping to himself again. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars were trying to comfort Sailor Moon. Tai stood alone, wiping tears from his face; Sora's tag, crest & Digivice was in his hand.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Matt.  
  
"What are we going to tell Setsuna?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Nothing." said Porpoisemon. "We're not telling her anything." ~After how Pluto reacted seeing Aqua attacked by Mechantmon, I'd hate to see how she'd react to telling her that her only daughter is dead.~ thought Porpoisemon. "Besides, Pluto's repearing the timeline; how would we tell her when we can't get to her?"  
  
"Good point," muttered Gabumon. "So now what do we do?"  
  
"Just leave," said Sailor Mars. "Let's just get out of here."   
  
Joe picked up Zenrei's items. He gazed into the facets of the Spirit Crystal at his own relfection. He took a deep, painful breath; realizing how upset he was with Zenrei's death.   
  
"I don't get it," said Gomamon. "Why did Aqua sacrifice herself to save Sailor Moon when they don't really get along?"  
  
Porpoisemon sighed. "Aqua's not real bad when it comes to Sailor Moon, or anyone, for that matter. That's how Aqua is. All she really knows is what's in front of her. She knew she had to protect Sailor Moon." She closed her eyes, stopping tears. ~And I'm supposed to protect Aqua...~   
  
  
  
"The Door!" shouted Sailor Saturn, jumping to her feet. Sure enough, the Door to Mars opened in a blaze of light & smoke. Slowly, everyone filed out. Sailor Moon, Mimi, Palmon, Biyomon, Porpoisemon, TK & Kari were crying. Everyone looked like they had been battling non-stop for days. There was an atmosphere of sadness.  
  
Sailor Mercury looked over the group, realizing that Jupiter, Chibi-Pluto and two of the Digidestined were missing. "What happened?" she asked.   
  
"Makoto, Aqua, Sora and Izzy are dead." said Neptune. "Negamon stole their Starseeds."   
  
Sailor Saturn gasped, almost dropping the Silence Glaive. Chibi-Moon's russet colored eyes filled with tears.   
  
"That isn't the half of it," added Matt. "The Starseeds have made Negamon even powerful."  
  
"Without our friends," said Tai. "We can't defeat Negamon. We've lost. Aqua's dead, Izzy's dead...Sora's dead." He whispered Sora's name painfully  
  
"Aqua's not dead!" insisted Porpoisemon. She jabbed her flipper at the Spirit Crystal, it was still glowing, but the glow was faint. "Tentomon was right in saying that maybe Aqua, Izzy and the others are still alive."  
  
"How can you prove it?" asked Uranus skeptically.   
  
"The Spirit Crystal is linked with Aqua's life. That link is called the Spiritual Link." said Tuxedo Mask. "If the Crystal lost it's power, then Aqua would truly be dead. She & the Spirit Crystal are symbionts."  
  
Porpoisemon looked at the caped man. ~How would he know about the Spiritual Link? I thought only Pluto and I knew about it.~   
  
Sailor Mercury took out her mini-computer. "Then perhaps I can trace this Spiritual Link and maybe..." she trailed off.   
  
"What is it?" asked Mimi. "Can we get Izzy back?"  
  
Sailor Mercury hesitated. "Perhaps...It's very risky; I'm not sure it's even possible. But we could use the Spiritual Link as a tunnel, similar to the Time Warp performed when time-traveling. But I'm not sure that could work. But if it does, it could take you INTO the Black Poison Crystal. It's literally a separate dimension."  
  
"Why would we want to go there?" asked Palmon.   
  
"That would be a tight fit, too." added Agumon.  
  
Mercury brought up a few displays on her computer. "Well, Tentomon and Porpoisemon are right. Makoto, Aqua and the others are not dead. My guess is that in order for Negamon to unleash the full power of the Starseeds, she must keep the body alive as well."  
  
"How does she do that?" asked Matt.   
  
"Well..." said Mercury. "It's hard to explain. Negamon must use the Black Poison energy to transport the body into the Black Poison Crystal."  
  
"That must be what happened when they disappeared." said Patamon. "They went into the Black Poison Crystal."  
  
"Exactly. Their bodies were teleported into the Crystal. So in theory, by moving the bodies out of it, we can get the Starseeds back as well." replied Mercury. "The only problem left, is how to get there."   
  
~~*Perhaps I can be of assistance.*~~ In a flash of garnet, Chronos, the god of Time, appeared before the group. ~~*I want to help you save my granddaughter.*~~  
  
"Chronos?" asked Porpoisemon. The others watched the god of Time carefully.   
  
~~*I will open a door for you.*~~ Explained Chronos is in his echoing voice. ~~*I will take you into the Black Poison Dimension.*~~   
  
"Even if we do go," said Uranus. "Who is going to free our friends & who's going to hold of Negamon until they get back?"   
  
"I will," said Joe, coming forward.   
  
"Don't forget me!" declared Porpoisemon.   
  
"Great..." muttered Gomamon.   
  
"Me too." said Sailor Mars adamantly. "I'm going, too."  
  
"I'm going to!" declared Tai.   
  
Matt shook is head sadly. "You can't Tai."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"We're going to need WarGreymon and MetalGarururmon to hold off Negamon until we can get SuperOrcamon." explained Matt. "You're needed here."   
  
"But Sora--" started Tai.   
  
"Tai," Kari went to her brother and took his hand. "I'll go for you, Tai." she looked up at him. "Aqua and Sora are my friends and I'll save them for you."   
  
"Don't worry." said Gatomon. "I'll take care of Kari."   
  
"I'll go, too." said Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"Mamoru!" Sailor Moon grabbed his arm. "I can't let you!"   
  
"Usagi," Tuxedo Mask held her by the shoulders. "You know I have to go. And you're needed to help hold off Negamon." he kissed her cheek. "I know you can do it."   
  
Reluctantly, Sailor Moon nodded. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered: "Please be careful,"   
  
Tuxedo Mask knelt down to Sailor Chibi-Moon. "I'm counting on you, too." he said.   
  
The pink-haired girl slowly nodded & quickly hugged Her future father. "Okay."  
  
"Where can we go until Negamon shows up?" asked Sailor Venus hands on her hips.   
  
All of the Senshi were silent for a moment. Then Sailor Neptune took out the Deep Aqua Mirror. "Neptune," she said. "We can hide in the Coral Palace until she shows up. The ruins are the best place to attack from." She walked to her teal & blue door, marked with the symbol of Neptune. She held the the mirror and a small tendril of water snaked into the lock. The door opened slowly, revealing a bright path of shallow seawater. The Elegant Senshi led the others to the path. Mars and her team stood with Chronos, awaiting departure.   
  
"Are we ready?" asked Mars.  
  
The others nodded, a bit unsure. Mercury was nearby in Neptune's doorway, watching.   
  
~~*Join hands,*~~ said Chronos. Sailor Mars held out her hand to Kari, who took Tuxedo Mask's. The caped man awardly held Porpoisemon's flipper. Joe held her other fin & gripped Gomamon's claw. Chronos made sure they were ready. ~~*I will not be able to go with you. Please save Zenrei and her friends*~~ The old man held his arms out in front of him. A small clock appeared in his open hands. The clock's face emitted an unearthly noise, then blinded the group with a flash of garnet light.   
  
Mercury quickly put on her VR visor to protect her from the light. When the flash cleared, she saw that they were all gone.   
  
On the planet Neptune, Sailor Venus had her eyes closed, deep in prayer. ~My planet of Love, Venus & our beloved Silver Millenium...Please protect Rei, Makoto and Aqua. Bring them all back safe.~ she prayed.   
  
  
Hidden deep in the Sol system's sun, Negamon relaxed. A barrier made by the massive Black Poison Crystal protected her and the Onyxmon from the sun's intense heat. ~So, the Senshi & Digidestined are on the move. Perfect.~ An evil smile grew on her blood-red lips. "My Onyxmon, hear me!" the black, featureless creatures gazed up at the empress. "The time to strike is now! We shall destroy they Digidestined, their Digimon and the Sailor Senshi all in one glorious strike!" She gave a deep, hearty laugh. The snake around her arm hissed. "Show no mercy to them! With those meddlesome children and Digimon out of the way, all dimensions will be mine!"   
  
The Onyxmon gave unintelligable sounds of approval, and Negamon spread her arms, as if to embrace someone. She never noticed a small flash of energy slip into the Black Poison Crystal.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon D: The Digimon Saga: ep- 11 "The Black Dimension"  
  
  
((I'm sorry that I couldn't add a lot of detail etc with this, but because this first series is taking so long, I kinda need to rush it. But I have another series in the works that will pick up where this left off. Also: I just located a SuperS manga which says that the name of Neptune's castle is Triton. Sorry for any confusion!!!!))  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" asked Kari. She and Gatomon, with Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Mask, Joe, Gomamon, Porpoisemon, Tentomon and Biyomon all walked through the darkness of the Black Poison Crystal. They had been transported there by Chronos, the god of Time and Zenrei's grandfather.  
  
"Whatever it is," said Gatomon, "I'll be glad to leave it."  
Everything was dark. The sky, the dirt on the ground...everything was either black or gray. The wind gave a soft, eerie howl. Everything was dark and dank, as if the color had been sucked away. There was an atmosphere of evil & depression.   
  
"How are we supposed to find Sora?" asked Biyomon.   
  
"I have no idea..." muttered Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"These feels like a rerun of the Twilight Zone." said Joe.   
  
Porpoisemon looked around, then up to Sailor Mars. "Can you sense them?"  
  
Mars hesitated. "I can try..." She closed her eyes & folded her hands, reaching out far deeper than any normal human sense could even imagine. She visualized the fire at her grandfather's shrine, asking for the flame's guidance. In the flickering light, Sailor Mars saw lights. Five symbols spun around...one was the symbol of Jupiter, crackling with green lightning, another was the symbol of Pluto, & the Crest of Spirit orbited it. The other two she wasn't familiar with, but she felt the presence of Sora and Izzy. ~~Sacred Flame~~ thought Rei. ~~Guide me to our fallen friends, our fellow warriors who will help us end Negamon's evil wrath...~~  
Something erupted in her vision. A tall black monument, surrounded by jagged pillars. Four colored auras glowed from within.   
  
While Sailor Mars was meditating, Sora's Crest of Love began to glow as it hung from Biyomon's neck. Then, so did the Crests of Knowledge and Spirit.   
  
Sailor Mars' violet eyes snapped open. "I know where they are." she said firmly. She turned east and began walking. One by one, the rest of the group followed her.   
  
Gatomon shook her head. "This is weird. Why didn't Chronos just...zap us to wherever they are?" But she walked on with the others.   
  
"Chronos is governed by special laws," explained Mars. "He can't directly interfere in the normal timestream. But he does know a few loopholes..."   
  
  
  
On the Planet Neptune, WarGreymon charged Negamon, avoiding a blast of her Venous Night to retaliate with a sphere of fire. Negamon was blasted by it, but shook it off. She chuckled evily as the Black Poison Crystal throbbed with power. "You pathetic fools! You honestly believe you can defeat me?"  
  
"SILENCE BLASTER!" Sailor Saturn released her attack upon some advancing Onyxmon. It ripped into them & distinigrated them, but the black particles swirled & gathered back into the black drone Digimon. Saturn gasped. "There are too many!" They circled around her; the swings of the Silence Glaive had no effect. Each destroyed Onyxmon regenerated itself.   
  
"Hotaru!" gasped Sailor Chibi-Moon.   
  
"Hang on!" shouted Matt, riding MetalGarurumon. The Mega wolf Digimon tore through the horde of Onyxmon & Matt reached for Sailor Saturn, pulling the Senshi up on his Digimon's back.   
  
"Thank you," said Saturn breathlessly. She looked over the fight. "This is awful. I can't see how we'll win this."   
  
"We'll have to keep trying." replied Matt.   
  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
"TERRA FORCE!"   
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM...SMASH!"  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!"   
One by one, each row of Onyxmon fell. And one by one, each one slowly regenerated.   
  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Sailor Moon stood upon a fallen pillar of the Triton Palace & released her attack. ~Please be okay, Mamoru~ she thought. ~Please come back to me.~  
  
  
  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!" Ikkakumon's missle blasted the heavy black door of the evil shrine where Mars had told them the bodies of their friends lay. The door fell to the ground with a harsh metal clang, raising a cloud of dust.  
  
Coughing, Kari said, "Is this the place?"  
  
Porpoisemon snorted. "I kinda wish it wasn't." She poked a thick cobweb with a flipper.  
  
"It is," said Mars firmly. She walked forward into the darkness, followed by Tuxedo Mask, Joe, Kari and their Digimon. Her red high heels clicked sharply on the dull stone floor.   
  
Biyomon shuddered. "This place scares me," she said.   
  
"It scares me too," muttered Tuxedo Mask. He gathered the group close together.   
  
Kari gasped. "Look over there!" she scamped into the darkness, quickly followed by Angewomon and the others.   
  
"What is it?" asked Tentomon. "What did you...find..." he trailed off. Before them were four altars. Izzy, Sailor Jupiter, Sora and Sailor Chibi-Pluto were laying on each one, their hands folded over their chests, eyes closed & skin pale.   
  
"What IS this?" asked a stunned Tuxedo Mask. "It's like out a movie or something..."  
  
"Aqua!" Porpoisemon rushed over to Chibi-Pluto's altar & nudged her hand.   
  
"Sora!" Biyomon patted her friend's face. But the girl didn't respond. "She feels so cold..." said a saddened Biyomon.   
  
Tentomon sighed sadly from Izzy's altar. "He won't wake up." Kari and Sailor Mars stood over Jupiter's altar. They gazed sadly as the Senshi failed to respond to them.   
  
"Ami was right." said Tuxedo Mask. "It's another dimension." He shook his head & sighed. "I didn't really believe it a first."  
  
"You should now," said Angewomon. She had digivolved quietly without anyone noticing.   
  
Joe held Chibi-Pluto's wrist. He couldn't find a pulse. Slowly, he reached up to touch her neck & held two fingers there. After a few moments of silence he said: "I they're still alive. But we need to move them."  
  
"Let's use Eee-coo-coo...mon." said Tuxedo Mask, stumbling over the Digimon's name. "Oh the big hairy thing."   
  
"Ikkakumon." corrected Joe's Digimon. He lowered his head so Mars, Angewomon, Tuxedo Mask and Joe set the bodies of their friends on his back.   
  
"Let's hope there's still time." muttered Joe.   
  
"Um..." said Ikkakumon. "How do we get out of here?"   
  
Porpoisemon narrowed her eyes & screamed: "CHRONOS!!!"  
  
  
{On Neptune...}  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!" MetalGarurumon released a beam of ice at another wave of Onyxmon.   
"GATE OF DESTINY!" MagnaAngemon dove in front of Sailor Venus. "Are you all right?"  
Venus slowly stood on her feet, shaky after an attack from Negamon. "I'm okay. Just getting tired, that's all." She slowly raised her hand in the sky & shouted: "VENUS LOVE CHAIN...ENCIRCLE!"   
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Mercury and Neptune released their attacks at the same time. A small opening appeared in Negamon's black army.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" shouted Mimi. "Now's your chance!"   
  
Sailor Moon nodded. "Cover me!"   
  
"I got it," said WarGreymon, flying in.   
  
Sailor Uranus removed the Space Sword from the gut of an Onyxmon and looked up. Sailor Moon used her angel wings to fly overhead, preparing to attack. Lillymon and Sailor Chibi-Moon were running interference, preparing for a new attack.   
  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"  
Sailor Moon raised the Eternal Tial over her head, & focused on the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. "SILVER MOON CRYSAL POWER KISS!" The Tial released a massive burst of energy, which melded with Lillymon's and Chibi-Moon's power. Negamon took the blast & tumbled head over heels. She groaned, but raised her face, grinning with evil.   
  
"Not bad...for a bunch of little girls." She laughed & held out her arm; the snake around it hissed. "VENOMOUS...MUTATION!!!" The snake's eyes released dozens of blood-red beams, knocking Sailor Moon and Lillymon out of the sky. The two warriors fell to the ground, bruised & weakened.   
  
"NO!!!" screamed Chibi-Moon as she ran to the fallen form of her future mother.   
  
"Usagi!!" cried Sailor Venus. She collasped with MagnaAngemon on slab of marble.  
  
"Lillymon!" Mimi shouted. She looked at Lillymon. "Talk to me!"  
  
Groaning, Lillymon de-digivolved back to Tanemon. "I'm sorry.." she whispered. "It was... too much for me...to handle."   
  
"This is bad..." muttered a despressed Tai. He felt nothing but a black curtain settling over his heart. ~Sora...I may be joining you soon...~ He thought, giving into the sense of impending doom. He clenched his fists. "Guys," Tai said, looking at WarGreymon, Matt, Saturn and TK. "I'm sorry...that I failed." He closed his eyes. "So sorry..." He turned away from everyone, ready to face Negamon's wrath.   
  
"That can't be!" insisted TK. "Tai, you would NEVER give up!"  
  
Sailor Neptune narrowed her eyes. "He may have fallen to the Black Poison..."  
  
"You mean...that Crystal?" asked Mimi. But she didn't need an answer; she knew it.   
  
The Onyxmon crowded around their queen as she ran a claw along the Black Poison Crystal's side. The four Starseeds pulsated with energy. "Well, well...the so-called mighty have fallen. Oh well...more Starseeds for me." She held out her hand. Crackling with energy, it shot like a bullet to the group of beaten warriors.   
  
Suddenly, there was a garnet flash. A deep, stinging light spread throughout surface of planet Neptune. Negamon threw her other hand over her face. Quickly, Tai held his hand over his eyes. Mercury turned on her VR visor. "Oh my god!" she shouted.   
  
"I can see it!" She gasped. "I think it worked!"   
  
"What worked?" shouted Matt. He & Sailor Saturn hid behind MetalGarurumon.  
  
"The Starseeds!" replied Sailor Mercury. "They're gone!"   
  
"Maybe they did it!" MetalGarurumon said, wincing in the flash.   
  
The light began to fade away. Negamon looked at her massive Crystal, the stolen Starseeds were gone. "No!" she shouted. "NO!!!!" She roared in anger, her sharp teeth flashing. "Curse you Chronos!" She swore in an unintelligable language. "Damn you! Damn you all!" The Onyxmon, startled at their queen, cowered away. Negamon paid no attention to them. "I may have lost those, but have plenty more to harvest. I'm not going to stop now, not when I'm so close to victory." Snarling, she released her hand again. This time, it headed right for TK, who was being protected by Matt & Sailor Saturn.   
  
"NO!!!" shouted MagnaAngemon, still unable to move. "TK!"  
  
TK gasped, even as MetalGarurumon, Sailor Saturn & Matt stood before him. The Soldier of Destruction held her weapon out, ready to defend.   
  
"TRIPLE MOONBEAM!" Three white rays of pure energy intercepted Negamon's hand.   
  
"Agggghhhh!" she grabbed her smoking hand. "Who did that?" She growled. "Oh never mind! Onyxmon, dig their graves! I don't care who it was!" She bared her fangs, snarling in anger.   
  
Moaning, the Onyxmon stampeded to the figures that appeared nearby. Then, two lights, green and silver, glittered...  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"  
"SILVER PASSION TORNADO!" A green lightning dragon, engulfed in a silver wind, spiraled to the Onyxmon, tossing them aside like rag dolls.  
  
Sailor Chibi-Pluto and Sailor Jupiter, alive & well, stood back to back, powering up their attacks again.   
  
"The Soldier of Protection, fighting with the thunder of th gods, I am Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"The Emotional Warrior of the Planet Gates & a bright future, I am Sailor Chibi-Pluto!"  
  
"WING BLADE!"  
"HORN BUSTER!"   
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
Four familar Ultimate Digimon appeared, pushing the wave on Onyxmon back with their attacks. Walking through the fallen ruins, Sora and Izzy went to Tai and their friends. Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon followed. Bring up the rear with Zudomon and Angewomon were Joe and Kari. Appearing in a silver & turquoise light, SuperOrcamon shot a challenging look at Negamon.  
  
"Sora!" Tai's face lit up as he embraced the girl. "I never thought I'd see you again!" He looked over her shoulder to see Kari run up. "Hey! You made it! I knew you would!" Kari smiled at her brother with pride.   
  
"Izzy!" squealed TK. "You made it back!"   
  
Sailor Mercury smiled. "Makoto! You made it..." Uranus & Neptune ran over. MagnaAngemon limped over with Venus.   
  
"Usagi?" Sailor Chibi-Moon begged for Sailor Moon's attention. She hesitated. "Mama?"  
  
Sailor Moon, bruised from the battle, slowly rolled her eyes up. She smiled as she saw to familar faces. "Chibi-Usa..." She looked to the man who held her in his arms. "Mamoru...you came back to me." she smiled slowly.  
  
Tuxedo Mask nodded. "I'll always come back to you."   
  
"Aqua..." Chibi-Pluto looked to Joe. The boy smiled. "I'm glad to see you again."   
  
The Senshi smiled. "I knew I could rely on you to come."   
  
The two exchanged knowing glances. As they did, a garnet light appeared behind Zudomon and Angewomon. Chronos and Sailor Pluto appeared.   
  
~~*Well done, my granddaughter. I am very proud of you.*~~ said Chronos. ~~*It is time for the final fight. Afterwards, Time shall be restored.*~~ The old man smiled warmly & vanished.   
  
"Thanks for the ride!" called out Sora.   
  
Sailor Pluto knelt & embraced her daughter. "I heard about what you had done for Sailor Moon. I am so proud of you." She sighed. "But...it was a shock to learn that I had almost lost you." She stroked Chibi-Pluto's hair.   
  
Negamon spat. "Stop all that mush before I decompose." She raised the Black Poison Crystal over her head. "I won't allow you time-traveling mortals to stop me!"   
  
"What about me?" SuperOrcamon said.   
  
Negamon put a hand on her hip. "So...this is what happens when the Silver Millenium goes digital." she shook her head. "Queen Serenity couldn't stop Queen Beryl, & an overgrown water park attraction can't stop me."   
  
SuperOrcamon hesitated. "Are you saying I'm fat?"   
  
Sailor Chibi-Pluto sighed & put her head in her hands. "She's insulting you."   
  
"She is?" SuperOrcamon paused, thinking. "Oh yeah...she is." She cleared her throat. "Well I won't have it!"  
  
Negamon laughed. "You don't even have a prayer."  
  
Izzy felt a tap on his shoulder & looked up. Sailor Jupiter asked: "Can she really do this? Can she fight Negamon?"  
  
"In theory, yes." Izzy replied. "They are equal counter-parts, if you will. Each had similar origins and capabilites in result from the same timeline." Izzy frowned. "But, I never factored in Negamon's power from the Black Poison Crystal."   
  
Digivice, Crest, & Planet Staff in hand, Sailor Chibi-Pluto stood on a fallen marble statue. Before her, Negamon and SuperOrcamon stared each other down. The Onyxmon stood behind their queen faithfully, preparing to strike.   
  
Sucking in a deep breath, Sailor Pluto gathered the Sailor Senshi & Digidestined together. "Please someone tell me that there is a plan."  
  
"What about that prophecy?" asked Angewomon.   
  
"I almost forgot it!" said Izzy, whipping out his laptop. After reading over the scrolling text, he looked up. "I think we can do this. But we have to do it right."   
  
Sailor Mercury looked over his shoulder. "Of course! It's so simple!" She gathered the group in a huddle.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
